Everyone is familiar with the dangers of crimes related to robbery and physical and sexual assaults. Robbery is the crime of seizing property through violence or intimidation. In addition to robbery, physical assaults, such as rape, are a serious problem in most cities. The United States has the highest rape rate among countries which report such statistics.
Women are said to be 10 times more likely than men to be victims of sexual assault. Notably, rape and sexual assault are not crimes that usually occur in dark alleys or in deserted areas at night. Six out of ten sexual assaults are said to occur in the home of the victim or the home of a friend, neighbor or relative. In addition, unlike the perpetrators of such crimes, the intended victims typically would like to simply repel the attacker and not use deadly force. Thus, there is a clear need for smart self defense systems that do not utilize deadly force.
With regard to rape, about 43% of reported rapes and sexual assaults occur between the hours of six pm and midnight. Such is the time when people are getting in their cars to go home from work or to return home from an errand. The time required to walk from a building to one's car may be a particularly vulnerable time for women. Many people, particularly women, carry non-lethal self-defense devices such as Mace dispensers. One problem with such prior art Mace dispensers is that they only dispense a substance that may or may not repel an attacker. What is needed is a smart substance dispenser that provides a variety of electronic features such as calling 911 and unlocking car doors.
The present invention addresses the above long felt needs as well as the shortcomings in the above described prior art defense systems.